Una NUEVA vida en pulse
by Master Axel
Summary: One-shot.han pasado 2 meses desde la derrota de orphan y ahora nuestro heroes se enfrentan a su mayor desafio ¡tener una vida normal! ¿lograran nuestro heroes vivir juntos?


hola! Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y por favor… ¡dejen reviews!

Una NUEVA vida en pulse

Cap.1:HELP!

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana, Fang se acababa de levantar de su cama cuando sonó el teléfono, lo contesto perezosamente y llamo – ¡vanille es para ti! –

Vanille se preguntaba en su mente quien era el idiota que estaba llamando a esa hora, cuando contesto, tratando de parecer lo mas educada posible y tratando de mantener toda su cólera e ira para adentro respondió tranquilamente–¡QUIEN ES EL MALDITO IDIOTA QUE ME LLAMA A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA Y ME DESPIERTA DE MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA QUE AYER GASTE 1.000.000 GILES EN UN SPA QUE ATENDIAN MOOGLES QUE SOLO SIRVEN PARA HACER ARMAS Y COSAS ASI Y TERMINARON ARRUINANDOME TODA LA ESPALDA Y AHORA TENGO UN DOLOR INSOPORTABLE ,NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN ERES SI ERES EL PRESIDENTE O ALGUNA INVOCACION PIRADA DEJAME EN PAZ NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR PORQUE SINO TENDRAS UNA MUERTE DOLOROSA Y LENTA!- termino Vanille colgando con tal fuerza que el teléfono termino rompiéndose en pedazos, Fang, que había visto toda la escena, sonrió lentamente y se dijo a si misma "cada vez esta mas parecida a mi".

Del otro lado del teléfono Snow se había quedado de piedra debido al griterío de Vanille, cuando se recupero miro su reloj y exclamó –¡llego tarde al trabajo!... ¡otra vez!-

Serah se levanto estrepitosamente al escuchar los gritos de Snow ,corrio hasta la cocina y vio una escena ridícula: Snow estaba con los pantalones medio bajos, con una mano tratando de levantárselos y con la otra se ponía una camisa blanca (no tan blanca debido a la mancha de café que había en el medio)mientras que trataba de poner el pan en la tostadora con su boca.

Ante esta vista Serah estaba a punto de preguntar porque demonios estaba así pero Snow hablo primero –hola cariño, nos vemos luego ¡llego tarde al trabajo!- y salió corriendo con sus pantalones medio bajos y su cara de imbécil.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que derrotaron a Orphan ,Serah y Snow se casaron, Lightning regreso a su trabajo, junto con Hope que volvió con su padre y empezaron a diseñar una nueva ciudad ya que se habían cargado toda Cocoon en su aventura anterior, Sazh y su hijo construyeron un pequeño establo de chocobos en donde el chocobo bebe podría conocer a sus parientes de Pulse, en cuanto a Fang y Vanille se habían mudado a un departamento en su antiguo pueblo natal, que ahora se estaba llenando de color ,alegría y alergia Fang recordó que era alérgica a algunas flores que crecían allí y, frecuentemente, estornudaba todo el día.

Volviendo con Serah y Snow, este ya se había subido al auto mientras Serah salía de la casa a, cuando logro pasar el umbral de la puerta Snow ya había encendido el auto y antes de que pudiese llegar hasta el, media casa de enfrente ya se había desmoronado encima de el auto de Snow haciéndolo pedazos.

Serah se acerco a Snow y le pregunto -¿Snow, se puede saber porque estas apurado en llegar al trabajo justo en SABADO?- Snow poniendo cara de espanto pregunto–¿es sábado?- inmediatamente serah asintió lentamente.

-Este es el peor día de mi vida- respondió Snow –¡primero me cargo el auto, luego la casa de enfrente! ¡¿ahora que mas?.

-Yo- respondió una voz femenina muy lentamente Snow y Serah se dieron vuelta hasta que vieron lo que antiguamente era la cocina, en una mesa, vestida con un pijama de lunares y con una taza de café en su mano derecha y la otra en su espada enfundada estaba Lightning con el ceño fruncido –Snow y Serah Villers, prepárense para su castigo - dijo lightning mientras desenfundaba su espada. En ese momento Snow y Serah supieron que ese seria un muy, MUY mal día.

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de hope, en ese momento el y su padre estaban tratando de diseñar la estructura de una torre cuando escucharon un grito que no entendieron.

-¡Hope !-

Era el inconfundible grito de Snow, rápidamente Hope se levanto de su silla y abrió la puerta: de pronto, recibió una descarga eléctrica que lo dejo tirado en el suelo como una cucaracha muerta. cuando logro incorporarse vio que la puerta se cayo y vio a Lightning con su espada entre las manos, en un rincón de la sala estaban Snow y Serah, temblando ante la idea de que era lo que podría hacerles Lightning, de pronto y venciendo todo el miedo que tenia ante ella Hope se levanto y exclamo

-Light, no puedes atacarlos, son tu familia, no se que clase de desastre hizo Snow esta vez pero no puedes atacarlos con tu espada- Light se detuvo y dijo –si creo que tienes razón, son mi familia- mientras decía eso guardo su espada y los 3 suspiraron aliviados –no debo atacar con mi espada a mi hermana ni a su esposo por haber destruido mi casa y hacerme correr por media ciudad en bata…¡yo debo atacarlos con mi látigo!- dicho eso saco un látigo que tenia guardado junto con la espada y cuando este golpeo el suelo empezó a lanzar chispas por todos lados

-¡Nosotros no nos referíamos a eso!- exclamaron Hope, Snow y Serah al mismo tiempo

-bien muchachos ¡aquí voy!-dijo la pelirosa levantando su látigo al aire

-¡No, espera!- exclamo serah, con una cara de perrito triste -¡limpiaremos tu casa, te pagare un tour por pulse, hare cualquier cosa pero por favor no lo ha…-

Eran las 10 de la mañana, Fang y Vanille estaban tomando su desayuno cuando sonó el teléfono Fang atendio –¿quien es? A hola Sazh como… ¿que? ¿Light que? Iremos para alla lo mas rapido posible- colgo el telefono y le dijo a vanille

-venga, nos vamos- dijo Fang -¿Por qué, que paso?- pregunto Vanille –Light, Snow, Serah y Hope estan en el hospital todos estan lastimados, al parecer todos estaban en la casa de Hope cuando esta colapso- explico la guerrera –si ,mejor vamos- exclamo la pequeña mientras abandonaban su hogar para var que tan lastimados estaban sus amigos

**Fin del capitulo 1**

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la primera parte pronte vendran mas si alguien tiene una duda dejen reviews, no se si podre actualizar pronto pero espero que si. ¡nos vemos!


End file.
